


After All These Years: Part III

by watertribesato



Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, Pregnancy, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), Wedding Fluff, Weddings, they love each other and support each other and are going to be moms!, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: "Adora's mind roamed thinking about the past two years of their lives, so much had changed and challenged the two. She hated to admit it (and knew Glimmer agreed) but there had been moments, small and fleeting but present nonetheless, where they didn’t know if they would make it; but they did. Through it all: evolving careers, moving, wedding planning, Angella. Through the hardest days they kept their promise to each, they always chose each other and pushed through."Change is inevitable as you grow and your life starts to fill out: the loss of a parent, a marriage, your first New Year's with a loving spouse, and maybe even a growing family. Follow Adora and Glimmer through their journey through all of them.Playlist:after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-ivChapter 1 Songs:Supermarket Flowers - Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: The Book of Love: After All These Years—A Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. gardenias, part i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/gifts), [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts), [EtherianFrigatebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/gifts).



> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter! 
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

The house was surrounded by Gardenias, the first time she ever came over to Glimmer’s house all those years ago, that was the first thing that caught Adora’s attention. The subtle sweet smell of the flowers surrounded the air around the beautiful home. A pleasant smell that would imprint on her youth and would always associate with home. 

_ “They’re her favorite flowers, my dad got them for her on their first date and the rest is history,”  _ She remembered Glimmer explaining to her when she inquired about the flowers. She had never seen so many flowers in her life. 

Angella always had fresh-cut flowers from her garden, placed in a beautiful clear glass vase next to a picture of the Fukuhara family. It was a picture of Angella, Glimmer (who couldn’t have been more than a year old), and Glimmer’s father, Micah, who Glimmer took after.

_ “She looks so much like her father...down to the mischievous grin,”  _ Angella told Adora the first time she caught the young girl staring at the picture. They shared a short laugh together.

_ “I hope it’s okay to ask...what happened to him? Glimmer doesn’t really ever talk about him.”  _ Adora asked Angella who began replacing the withered flowers with fresh ones.

_ “There was an accident when she was only four. It was hard on her..on us all but those two?”  _ Angella’s face gave a small soft smile, as she remembered her husband, _ “They were thick as thieves those two” _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up--” _

_ “No, no it’s fine,”  _ Angella turned to Adora and placed her hand on her shoulder motioning her head towards the door leading to the backyard,  _ “You should head out with that before you face the wrath of my daughter without her snacks”  _ Adora suddenly realizing she had forgotten why she came into the house in the first place.

Angella had always made her feel welcome in the home, a stark contrast from her own foster mother who seemed to make it her mission to remind Adora she was never truly welcomed. 

The sweet smell of Gardenias that always made her feel safe and happy in her youth, today brought her nothing but sadness. She ran her hand over the mantle which the family picture had once lived. She turned and watched as Glimmer held back tears while going through the remaining boxes sitting on the floor of the empty home.

Everything had seemed to happen at the speed of light yet, slowing at the pace of a snail. They had been in this living room not a month ago—smiling,  _ laughing  _ with Angella. Between moving to their new apartment, Glimmer becoming the Managing Editor of the magazine and her starting up her new soccer program, they hadn’t spent much time with Angella. 

Angella called it, “ _ a natural progression of the landscape of adulthood you’re tasked with navigating right now.” _ which made her daughter groan, Adora remembered. Angella always seemed to have a way with words that did not get passed down to her daughter. Where Angella spoke with poise and finesse while still drawing in your full attention like a queen might; Glimmer at times had a certain tactlessness and candor which did create problems for the mother and daughter pair in their youth. It did seem as they grew older Angella’s agency with words did in fact pass on to Glimmer, especially with her writings. 

The three women had gotten together so that they could catch up and for the couple to give Angella an update on the wedding planning. It was so interesting to Adora to see how similar Glimmer and Angella truly were, though neither would be the first to admit it. Their rocky relationship had truly begun to turn a corner and seeing it brought deep happiness to Adora, as well as a deep longing which she didn’t quite understand yet. It was clear Angella had missed spending time with her daughter and that Glimmer needed this time with her mother.

It was a good day, barring the small wedding disagreements over venue, food and all the small things that didn’t really matter. They had ended the visit with plans for another day, contentedly wanting to make this a regular visit. When the couple left, Adora recalled just how tightly Angella had embraced her daughter and how for once, how Glimmer let her—and melted into her mother. Almost, as if some force in the universe knew that would be the last time they would see each other.

It was a random Tuesday, they both came home and everything was still, normal. Glimmer made dinner and she was washing the dishes. Glimmer was talking about the stack of articles she had to review and Adora was dutifully listening to her girlfriend. A phone call interrupted the shorter girl mid-sentence and a heartbreaking gasp followed a moment after. She quickly turned in time to see her fiance's face seconds from unraveling. She rushed over to her, hands still soaking wet pleading with Glimmer to tell her what was going on. 

It seemed as if an eternity passed before Glimmer could even turn to Adora. 

_ “My mom...she’s...she...Adora she’s dea—”  _ Glimmer was able to get out a few words before the reality of her own sentence caught up with her and she fell and crumbled into Adora’s arm. 

Adora didn’t truly process what Glimmer had said at first her mind quickly trying to rationalize and make sense of it.

It had now been a couple of weeks since the funeral and Glimmer had decided she was ready to finally go to her childhood home and clear it out. Thankfully, her Aunt Casta and Bow had cleared out the majority and so there wasn’t much left to do except collect the last remaining remnants of the home. 

Bow picked up the last box as Glimmer finished going through it and took it out to Adora’s truck to take it back to their apartment. Adora sat down next to her girlfriend and pulled her into her side, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you Glim” she said barely audibly closing her eyes to stop her own tears from flowing. Glimmer didn’t say anything but Adora felt the shorter girl reach out and hold her hand and felt three squeezes. A secret and subtle message between the two girls to let the other know, “I love you.” 

* * *

Adora opened the door to the apartment and found Glimmer on the couch reading. The shorter girl leaned her head back on the side of the couch and watched as her now upside-down girlfriend placed some bags on the kitchen counter.

“You’re home later than usual, practice run late?” Glimmer inquired while gesturing for her girlfriend to give her a kiss. Adora dropped her bags on the counter and walked around to the couch, cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks, and placed a soft kiss on Glimmer’s lips.

“Nope, I had some errands to run. I’ll be back,” Adora headed to the closet in the hallway. “Found it,” she whispered under her breath. She grabbed a photo frame and walked back to the living room where Glimmer returned to her book. Adora placed the photo frame under their wall-mounted TV in between the framed picture of the two girls taken on their third anniversary and a picture of the Best Friend Squad at the annual Bright Moon fair. 

Peeking from her book for a brief moment Glimmer noticed the photo Adora had placed. 

“Adora is that…?” she trailed off as she heard Adora rummaging through some bag and heard the kitchen sink turn on. Glimmer placed her book down on the couch and got up to look at the picture. It was the photo that lived on the mantle of her childhood home all her life. She grabbed it and began to run her fingers over the faces of both her parents.

She placed the photo back where Adora had placed it. Holding herself, she turned to question why the girl brought out the picture. The blonde suddenly came up behind her and in her hands, a beautiful translucent pink vase filled with a familiar flower and smell filling their apartment. Adora placed the flowers next to the photo frame.

She looked at her girlfriend whose eyes were glossy with tears and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt Glimmer release a deep breath as if the girl had been underwater and just reached the surface. She rubbed her back and spoke,

“I’m making your favorite tonight,”

“You’re ordering dumpl—” Glimmer began to say in a muffled tone into Adora’s shoulder

“I’m ordering dumplings,” Adora hurriedly said and cut her off before she could finish her sentence causing Glimmer to laugh. They pulled back from their hug and Adora watched as her girlfriend laughed and wiped the tears falling from her face.


	2. gardenias, part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: [ after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-iv](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/134S1Bxyyqm7ZKL190jUQ3?si=fodoGgIFQ1WmVwgxaHPeNg)
> 
> Chapter 2 Songs:  
> One Step Closer - Jeick Walker   
> Hard to Concentrate - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
> I Choose You - Sara Bareilles   
> So Close - Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter!
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

The backyard was covered in gardenias. Gardenias and so many other flowers Adora had never seen before. They filled Bow’s dad’s home with the most pleasant floral smell; amidst the marriage of the smells, she could still always find the scent of the beautiful white flower that dominated the decorations. She let Perfuma take care of all the floral arrangements for the day. It only seemed right, out of all her friends, she had the greenest thumbs and owned her own floral shop. 

Adora and Glimmer had both wanted a small wedding, something intimate and after losing Angella a small ceremony just for them and their band of friends, who created the small family the two women held dear in their hearts, only seemed natural. Bow’s fathers, George and Lance, jumped at the chance to host the ceremony as they’ve done for many of Bow’s eldest siblings time and time again at their home. 

“ _ You both are like daughters to us! We would love our home to be where you start your married journey”  _ Lance said through tears the day the best friends had visited to celebrate George’s birthday. 

Through all the anxiety from planning and preparing for this day Adora had never felt as anxious as she did at this moment looking at the set up in the backyard of the home. 

The massive oak tree in the back was dawning its fall colors, the perfect moment before all the leaves began to fall and become a Saturday clean-up project. The day prior Catra and Mermista  _ “supervised” _ while Bow and Seahawk covered the tree and the surrounding area of the yard in multicolored string lights. The lights were programmed by Entrapta to light up once the sky began to part with the light and warmth of the sun. Thirty chairs were perfectly split into two columns, each chair's back displaying the different floral arrangements Perfuma and Scropia had arranged. 

And in the middle of it all was the chuppah that Adora, along with the help of Bow and Adam, had been building the past week. Four tall limbs of Japanese birch held together by vines and flowers curled around each limb ever so gently. Laid on top was a large shawl embroidered with a delicate pattern swirled with beautiful hues of pinks, purples, and the subtlest blues. Such a soft piece of fabric that you would find around the shoulders of the tall, strong,  _ regal _ woman it had belonged to. Glimmer had decided to include the shawl as a tribute to her mother and Adora couldn’t have agreed more. A tribute to the blessing Angella had given the two women when they had shared the news of their engagement. 

“You ready?” She heard a familiar and enthusiastic voice call out to her breaking her intense concentration. Adora turned her gaze to see Bow and his boyfriend Adam hand in hand beaming at her. She let out an exaggerated sigh and smiled a wide nervous grin.

“Oh, she’s ready,” Adam broke apart from Bow to put an arm around Adora. The trio took in a silent moment to truly grasp the events of the day. Adora was the first to interrupt the silence:

“How’s my girl doing?”

“Your soon-to-be wife?” Bow winked at Adora inviting shades of red across the blonde’s face, “She’s doing as good as you. Catra’s with her and told us to tell you she’s going to run away with your bride” 

Adora rolled her eyes at the last part of Bow’s words and before she could cleverly respond to her friend, their conversation was cut short as Entrapta came to drag the boys away to help her fix a technical issue with the lights. Adora’s lone moment was quickly interrupted as she heard Perfuma call out for her.

“Adora! Special delivery!” Perfuma sang as she carried a clear container towards the blonde. She looked at the taller girl with slight confusion as she handed her the box. “Glimmer, she had me make it just for you. I think it’s some of my best work!”

Perfuma shot Adora a sweet smile and a wink while she giggled and continued, “Okay, everything’s gonna start soon so put that on! I’ll see you out there!”

Adora looked down at the clear box resting comfortably in her hands. In the box was a boutonnière, made from an array of Asters. She opened the box up and ran her fingers over the flowers and thought fondly of the first time Glimmer had shared her favorite flower with her.

_ “Red symbolizes undying devotion,”  _ Adora recalled as she glided her finger over the most prominent flower in the cluster,

_ “Blue is stability and yellow is happiness,”  _ her fingers moved along the ridges of the flower,

_ “Pink is sensitivity and kindness; oh and love,”  _ her fingers traveled to the pink in the bunch, Glimmer had said those were the ones that reminded her most of Adora. She brought her hands up to her face to wipe the tears that had undoubtedly begun to fall once the realization that she was mere minutes away from marrying her best friend. 

Taking the boutonnière out of its container she saw underneath a note scribbled in pink ink unmistakably in Glimmer’s handwriting:  _ to the moon.  _ Signed with a G and a heart and underneath was an additional:  _ p.s. you look hot.  _ An audible laugh escaped her mouth.

Adora moved to the mirror that had been set up in the living room turned disheveled dressing room. Not typically one to care much about fashion, she had to admit, she looked  _ good.  _ Her hair laid down a much more common instance lately and fitting for the day. A crisp white dress shirt, unbuttoned just enough to allow for a playful peek at her chest, tucked behind a cream vest with gold accents. Her vest matched her pants in color accompanied by an almost perfect crease running down the length of her legs, tapering as it reached her ankles laying perfectly flat against her ivory suede Chelsea boots, outfitted with the slight heel. 

What tied it all together was a topcoat the two had decided on during their wedding outfit shopping. All white with a gold collar and lapel, when flipped, displayed the brightest red. The coat had one button near the middle of the body, gold as well. The topcoat reached just below her knee, with one pocket on each side; one pocket protecting the vows that Adora had spent the past few nights attempting to memorize so that she could look directly in the eyes of her love as she said them.

She patted her pocket to make sure they were still in there and then proceeded to attach the boutonnière on the topcoat, just directly over her heart. But it was proving to be a little more of a challenge, maybe it was the nerves making her hands shake just a bit, or  _ maybe it was the stupid little clasp _ Adora thought. She heard a chuckle behind followed by:

“You want some help with that?”

She turned around to find George walking towards her.

“Yes, please” Adora laughed handing the arrangement to George who proceeded to pin it on rather effortlessly.

“You know, on my wedding day, I was so nervous I couldn’t tie the laces to a pair of shoes I had worn hundreds of times,” He paused and gave a nervous Adora a once over before he continued, “Every time any of the kids get married there’s always that one thing that they’ve done hundreds of time that suddenly...they can’t. Guess we found yours.” He let out a robust laugh and Adora blushed.

“Come on, it’s time and everyone is seated,” George stuck out his elbow for Adora. She remembered how excited both of Bow’s dads had been when they asked them to walk them down the aisle. Adora had asked George to give her away, the two of them clicking rather quickly all those years ago. Lance scooped up Glimmer into the air practically sobbing when she had asked him. 

They walked to the designated area and waited for the cue. And once they heard a sweet piano beginning to play—they began to casually walk toward the center of the chuppah. She could see Castaspella, Glimmer’s aunt and the officiating rabbi for the night. As well as Bow and Catra standing on either side of her, both wearing matching suits in contrastingly different color schemes: a softer pink and white ensemble with a perfectly tied bow tie for Bow and a deeper maroon and white with an undone bow tie placed purposefully, casually for Catra.

She and George reached the two and before he unhooked their arms from each other he gave her a small squeeze and mouthed the words “You got this” to her. She let out a breathy sigh just in time to have it taken from her as she glanced just past Bow and saw Lance walking towards the same destination and to his side... _ Glimmer _ . 

Adora’s eyes went wide and the whole world around faded. The piano in the background muffled and a massive smile found its way to her face as she watched her fiance walk towards her arm in arm with Lance, who was clearly close to tears. She had been there when Glimmer had first picked out her dress and she didn’t know seeing it on her  _ truly  _ for the first time as she walked towards her on their  _ wedding day,  _ could evoke such a feeling.

The dress was a simple one, fitted exactly for Glimmer’s plump body and length. It was a simple white dress with a plunging neckline allowing an intoxicating, yet tasteful view of Glimmer’s chest. The body of the dress flowed; its layers on the bottom, light and airy, some more translucent than others but all overlapping to create a solid and complete piece. Around her shoulders, a cape to match; it was a beautiful ombré beginning with a vivid white and ending with the lightest stain of lavender; all brought together by carefully placed speckles of sparkles throughout. The sparkles shone brightly reflecting the lights that were beginning to turn on and engulf the yard in a soft yellow light, the shine even came through Glimmer’s hair. Usually short and pristine, she had decided to grow it out the past year and now it had passed her shoulders and reached just above her chest. 

Adora looked in awe, ignoring the snickers coming from Catra and Bow. Lance placed a sweet kiss on Glimmer’s cheek and whispered something in her ear making her smile a smile that sent shockwaves through Adora. He led her hand towards Adora who snapped out of her trance and reached for her lover’s hand. 

“ _ Wow,  _ I knew you looked hot” Glimmer whispered as if intended only for Adora’s ears, though they were surrounded by almost everyone they knew. Glimmer reached for Adora’s other hand and they stood facing each other, staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. 

All the anxiety that had been building up in Adora melted away, her body softened and she squeezed Glimmer’s hands three times. It was then Casta’s voice broke through their bubble and they both realized the ceremony had started without them.

The two women were so enveloped in each other's presence they barely heard the words being spoken. It wasn’t until Adora heard a loud ‘Ahem’ from a smirking Bow and a jab from Catra that she heard Casta asking her a question.

“Adora, your vows?” Casta said stifling a small laugh. Adora flushed and let go of one of Glimmer’s hands to pat down her coat searching for the vows she had written and practiced so many times. She pulled them out opened up the worn piece of paper folded in half, looked up at her bride, took a deep breath, and began:

“Glimmer…” She stopped and her eyes darted back and forth between Glimmer’s face and the words that suddenly didn’t seem enough. The pause brought confusion to everyone but Glimmer, who knew her fiance. She looked at Adora with a knowing smile and told Adora to breathe. Clarity washed over the blonde, she crumpled the paper back into her pocket and grabbed the shorter girl's hand that she had let go of a moment ago. She began again, this time her entire focus on Glimmer, speaking directly to her:

“Glimmer, I can’t say I’ve waited for this day for years to finally make you my family because it wouldn’t be true. You have been my family and  _ my home _ , for as long as I care to remember.” her voice began to choke but she pushed forward, “But, I have been waiting for this exact moment where we finally... _ finally _ get to start our family, together. You and I—and whoever else might come along to join us,” she took in a shaky breath

“Glim, you are my best friend. We aren’t perfect, this has never been a perfect love story but it’s our love story. I used to be  _ so _ scared that we would risk everything we had if we took this chance on ourselves but there hasn’t been one moment since I have ever felt an ounce of regret or fear because  _ this _ ,  _ us,  _ feels, unlike anything I ever thought possible.” she let out a laugh and tears began to grace her cheeks and just as swiftly as they fell, she felt a warm hand whisk them away. She could hear sniffles coming from either side of her. Not sure if they belonged to Bow, Casta, or Catra as a matter of fact. She pushed through too focused on getting the words etched in her heart out into the open.   


“I am not scared of the future because I am ready to face whatever life throws at us and even better, I’ll get to have you as the other half of me for it. You once told me to let myself dream. That I would get everything I wanted in life. And you were right, I have gotten something that I thought was only a fantastical dream.  _ I got you _ . We chose each other and  _ I promise _ you that I will wake up every day and continue to choose you; to choose us.”

“Glimmer?” Casta got out quickly as her own voice started to choke. Glimmer looked at her aunt and shook her head smiling, eternally grateful she had agreed to do this even though Glimmer knew she would be a mess throughout. Glimmer whose own eyes were misty from Adora’s speech, let out a breath and began her own vows:

“I don’t remember the moment I fell in love with you Adora, I know it happened way before we actually had our first date together,” she began chuckling, “I don’t remember if it was the moment I laid my eyes on you or the first time you smiled so wide it opened up my heart or the first time you were so happy you picked me up and spun me around or when you dragged me over to see the show horses the first time we ever went to the fair.” Glimmer was fully laughing with tears in her eyes as she made everyone laugh with her memories of her love. 

“Maybe, it didn’t even happen all at once, maybe it was in the little moments? It was just one day:  _ I knew _ we would always be dancing together, through the sunshine and through the rain. I just remember thinking I’d never look at anyone else like I saw you. And from that moment my heart’s greatest wish was us,  _ together _ ..at the end of every day.” She took a small step forward further closing the space between them.

“You got all of me, Adora, my whole heart. We chose each other and  _ I promise _ , there will never be a day where I don’t actively make that choice again because it has been the only choice that has continuously brought unbridled amounts of joy and love into my life” Glimmer beamed through her tears.

Adora hadn’t stopped crying and stopped trying to fight the onslaught of tears building up. She could see through tearful eyes that Glimmer was also just as bad as she was and behind her an openly weeping Bow.

“It’s time to exchange the rings,” Casta said, wiping her own eyes, attempting to regain her composure. Catra stepped up to Adora, reaching in her inside pocket to pull out Glimmer’s ring. Clearly emotional, she handed the ring to Adora who gave a grateful look. The two had had their challenges through the years especially as teens but after some work, they were able to reconnect and Adora was thankful she was able to have her friend by her side. 

She looked down at Glimmer’s ring, a thin silver band encircled with tanzanite stones, Glimmer’s birthstone. They shined a beautiful deep violet color against the silver band. Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand, soft as ever, and slid the ring snuggly over her ring finger. She brought the hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss against it. 

Adora watched as Bow, who had mostly stopped crying, pass Glimmer the ring. It was a thicker silver band with a garnet middle, Adora’s birthstone. She watched as Glimmer carefully slipped on her ring, gently holding it against the base of her finger lingering for a moment. Her stomach fluttered in excitement at the sensation. The two women interlocked both of their hands together once more, closing the space between them even further. 

The next few moments Adora’s ear buzzed in anticipation for the moment that she had been waiting all day for and the moment her ears tuned into Casta giving the go ahead to kiss her bride, she slid her arms around her now wife’s waist and Glimmer’s arms found their way to around her neck. Adora dipped a giggling Glimmer; foreheads connected and eyes burrowing into each other:

“I love you” Adora whispered just against her lips before passionately connecting them in an explosive kiss-- the cheers and claps of family and friends surrounding them. 

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the small dance floor and the surrounding empty tables. There was still music playing, most notably changing from a planned playlist to whatever Glimmer’s wedding playlist decided. Most of the other guests had left for the night seeing as it was approaching midnight but everyone else lingered, the feeling of love and happiness filling the air weighed on everyone comfortably.

Looking around Adora took in the sights around her; first and foremost—Glimmer. The newlyweds were dancing slow and close together to the song in the background. Adora recognized it the moment the first note poured into their ears due to the countless nights Glimmer got her to rewatch Enchanted, “ _ Top three Disney movies and you can’t change my mind,”  _ Glimmer would always remind Adora. They’ve danced to this song so many times before, it was practically second nature to their bodies, now comfortable laying into each other occasionally parting for the moments Adora would twirl her wife around. 

Adora had gotten rid of her topcoat a couple of hours back and rolled up her sleeves, allowing for maximum comfort. While Glimmer had gotten rid of her cape and allowed her bare arms to shine in the moonlight encouraging Adora to run her hands over Glimmer’s warm skin, overwhelming her with countless emotions. The shorter girl’s eyes were closed as she rested against her chest but Adora’s laid wide open taking it all in.

She saw Bow and Adam, dancing themselves: lazily and comfortably, completely enthralled in each other. They were whispering to each other, making each other laugh and exchanging small quick kisses in between. She knew it wouldn't be too long until they were all back in this same yard for their wedding and her heart soared for her best friend. 

Next to them were Seahawk and Mermista, who were involved in their own version of a romantic dance. She knew Mermista didn’t love showing it but she’s always been in love with Seahawk, who would tell anyone who would listen how in love he was with his girlfriend. On and off during their early years—but even then they were dedicated to each other in their own peculiar way.

She shifted her glance to the only occupied table left in the yard. She saw Scorpia, carefully twirling the long blonde hair of Perfuma who casually sat on her lap. She was intently staring at her fiance as she engaged in the lively rant about something Adora couldn’t quite make out. The two of them fit together so perfectly, though when their relationship first began it caught pretty much everyone off guard but in a way that made perfect sense. 

Catra was across from them next to Lonnie. Adora immediately noticed the lack of space between the two girls and what appeared to be lingering fingers, seconds away from interlocking. The sight made Adora smile, there was always something unspoken between the two even back when they were all rivals. She was happy her friend had finally gotten to a place to allow herself to want something real.

Gradually, Adora’s thoughts and gaze wandered back to her wife as she planned to twirl her around once more. 

“Glimmer Fukuhara- _ Grayson _ ” Adora cooed as she separated their bodies and spun Glimmer around. 

“Adora  _ Fukuhara- _ Grayson” Glimmer responded back as her body returned to where it fit so snugly the moment before. She grabbed the collar of Adora’s shirt, staring up into her slate-blue eyes as Adora brought her hand up to gently caress Glimmer’s cheek. Their noses brushing lightly against one another as Glimmer’s nose crinkled before she continued;

“My wife”

Adora felt a tug on her shirt bringing her down slightly as Glimmer closed the space between them with a tender kiss. 

The night around them was illuminated with the light of the full moon and countless sparkling lights but nothing shone brighter than the happiness radiating from the two women entangled within each other at that moment.


	3. new year’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: [ after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-iv](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/134S1Bxyyqm7ZKL190jUQ3?si=fodoGgIFQ1WmVwgxaHPeNg)
> 
> Chapter 3 Songs:  
> New Year’s Day - Taylor Swift General   
> My Best Friend - Tim McGraw   
> Better Together - Jacks Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter!
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

“I wish we could stay and help clean up but I’m pretty sure he would only cause chaos in his state ” Adam chuckled, gesturing to a sleepy drunk Bow who Adora was helping hold up. The two girls joined in the quiet laugh.

“He deserved it, I’m not surprised he got the fellowship but I was a little nervous.” Glimmer answered as she opened the door to the apartment.

“Yeah, I’m so proud of him, he worked so hard and it’s all paying off…” Adam trailed in his sentence, his voice softening with an overall sense of emotion as he looked to the muscular boy whose head laid gently on him. Adora and Glimmer shot each other a knowing smile.

“Well, here’s the love of your life,” Adora said shifting the rest of Bow’s weight to Adam who did not flinch at the new weight he held up. Bow woke up ever so slightly and wrapped his arms around his fiance and grumbled a small “ _ Hi honey” _

Adora moved next to her wife and gently placed her hand over the shorter girl's shoulder. 

“Text us when you get home safe! Happy New Year!” Adora shouted down the hall as the two boys shuffled out of their building. Glimmer closed the door and they both turned to face the aftermath of the New Year's Eve party. Their friends had trickled out of the party gradually after the New Year’s countdown; Bow and Adam were the last to leave. The apartment was definitely a mess. 

Confetti and glitter scattered the hardwood floors, half-finished drinks and empty champagne bottles littered the countertops. The open windows wafted in the chill, cool air that was intertwined with the smell of hundreds of fireworks that were set off earlier in the night. The soft, subtle sounds of quiet jazz echoed in the seemingly empty apartment, all the furniture pushed to the sides to allow for more room for friends to celebrate a new year. The music, foreign to both of the girls seeing as their own party playlist had run out hours ago. Adora sighed a deep sigh as she watched the clock tick closer to 2AM.

“I guess we should clean up a little? Save future Adora and Glimmer some trouble?” Adora spoke breaking the comfortable silence of the space.

“I know you’re right but no offense, Future Glimmer and Adora can suck it because Present Glimmer is tired” Glimmer groaned as she felt her wife drag her further into the apartment.

“Come on,” Adora smiled, her patented goofy smile that still sent waves through Glimmer even after all these years. Glimmer was powerless against it and Adora knew it.

The two girls spent the next few minutes picking dirty dishes and cleaning up bottles. Adora had a handful of bottles close to her chest as she walked over to their recycling bin. She placed them all down into the bin and then picked it up getting ready to set it outside of their door for tomorrow’s pick up. 

Hands filled with the clinking bin she headed for the door before realizing she had no way of reaching the knob. She groaned and turned to ask Glimmer for a hand. Adora turned to her wife and a moment of love engulfed her being.

She saw Glimmer, who was currently taking down decorations hung on the walls and felt her heart swell with emotion. Maybe it was the soft light the apartment had been cloaked in, maybe the faint music that had been the soundtrack to their night, maybe it was Adora realizing this was the first new year they started together being married. 

She put down the bin and went over to her phone, she navigated to a playlist she admittedly had started making back in high school though she would never let Glimmer know. “ _ Songs to Dance to with Glimmer <3”  _ she smiled to herself at the title, which hadn’t changed since she made it, and picked one of her favorites. Turning up the volume slightly, allow the sounds to overtake the quiet home.

She quickly ran over to where Glimmer stood and held out her hand.

“Dance with me,” she said tenderly

“I thought we were supposed to be cleaning? I thought we were supposed to look out for Future Adora and Glimmer?” Glimmer grinned as her hand connected to familiar calloused hands. 

“No offense, Future Glimmer and Adora can suck it” Adora repeated back as she pulled the pink-haired close to her moving both their bodies towards the middle of their living room. The song playing in the background choreographed their moves; it was a slower country song, one Adora had dedicated to Glimmer years ago. 

Adora moved her hand around Glimmer’s waist caressing the small of her back and Glimmer placed her head comfortably on Adora’s chest. Adora hummed along to the song and she swayed with the girl in small circles around the room. Glimmer could feel the vibrations of the blonde’s humming and it lulled her into a steady rhythm, absolutely hypnotic. 

Adora's mind roamed thinking about the past two years of their lives, so much had changed and challenged the two. She hated to admit it (and knew Glimmer agreed) but there had been moments, small and fleeting but present nonetheless, where they didn’t know if they would make it; but they did. Through it all: evolving careers, moving, wedding planning, Angella. Through the hardest days they kept their promise to each, they always chose each other and pushed through.

“Adora,” Glimmer said with a slightly musical note at the end of her name. Glimmer had a tendency to let her voice dawn an almost musical quality to it whenever she got just tired enough. It was one of Adora’s favorite sounds in the whole world; and she may have constantly let Glimmer ramble until she fell asleep in bed, every chance she got just so she could hear it.

“Yes, my love?” Adore responded back still swaying to the song that was shortly coming to an end.

“This past year’s been tough huh?”

Adora was surprised, almost as if Glimmer had known exactly where her mind wondered just a few moments ago; she answered:

“Just a bit” she let out a small breathy chuckle

“Thank you for being who you are and for loving me even on the days I am hard to love. You make me better and you make me so  _ unbelievably  _ happy...I don’t know who I’d be without you.”

The taller girl stopped moving for a moment and Glimmer pulled away for a split moment to look up at her girlfriend. Their eyes met: a set of pale blues piercing into a pair of lavender eyes reflecting the speckled lights surrounding the home. 

“You have never been hard to love, never. And I should know. I’ve been in love with you practically the moment I met you,” Adora pulled Glimmer back into an embrace; the two bodies pushed close together, becoming one. She wrapped her hands around Glimmer’s body and started swaying to the new song that had subtly started in the background. “I choo-choo chose you remember?”

They both broke out in a laugh at Adora’s quip.

“I want a divorce right now” Glimmer chuckled. Adora pushed their bodies apart and grabbed her hand. The taller girl spun her wife around and suddenly and effortlessly lead her into a dip,

“Don’t think so. Requested denied.” Adora closed the small distance between them with a delicate kiss. A smile grew on both of their faces as the moment they connected; a string of fireworks lit up the sky.


	4. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: [ after all these years, a playlist for a fic: parts i-iv](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/134S1Bxyyqm7ZKL190jUQ3?si=fodoGgIFQ1WmVwgxaHPeNg)
> 
> Chapter 4 Songs:  
> More - Halsey   
> I’ve Been Waiting For You - Amanda Seyfried   
> I Can’t Wait to Meet You - David Ryan Harris  
> The Mother - Brandi Carlie Glimmer  
> The Book of Love - Peter Gabriel This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for venturing over here in my neck of the woods! If you love good writing and amazing stories after you're done here I would implore you to check out the following stories! 
> 
> [Say_Anthing's fic She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562/chapters/59831002) An amazing journey about self-discovery and It's just been updated with the latest chapter!
> 
> EtherianFrigatebird's NEW story [CAT-RA: Phantom of Mystic Mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675776/chapters/70299462) a thrilling Glitra sequel to their ethernal [ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977853/chapters/54931186), which is also being translated into [Spanish as 'Adora: Vagabunda en el Cosmos Etheriano'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652273/chapters/59564974)
> 
> And, last but certainly not least, [Athetos 'I Thought I Wanted This'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865447/chapters/60156490) wonderful look and revisit into a post-S5 SPOP. It's a beautifully written story that I will pull on your heart in every way!

The day seemed endless. It could have been the stream of documents that landed on her desk begging for her signature, the countless meetings with her writing staff that morning, or the board meeting filled with a bunch of higher-ups that suddenly knew how to do her day-to-day job better than her. 

None of that would usually phase her, it was all a predictable aspect of work but today, she felt  _ off.  _ She fiddled with her wedding ring, spinning it around the three year indentation it had made.  __ If she was being honest, the past few days she hadn’t felt like herself. The constant night nausea and sudden mood changes didn’t exactly send out any red flags. She was under a deadline and it all was typical, it was just anxiety she thought. 

It wasn’t until a quick glance at her calendar over the past few weeks, and her event titled “ _ Let’s Make a Baby :) -- Dr. Appt”  _ caught her attention, did she realize exactly what could be happening to her body. She rushed out of the office canceling any and all her appointments. A quick stop at the pharmacy and an almost speeding ticket later; she was home.

The house was completely still when she arrived, Adora wasn’t going to be coming home for a few more hours. She always ran late on Thursdays, she loved waiting until her last kid was picked up from her camp. Glimmer never minded though, she loved waiting for her to come home to tell her all about the kids’ soccer adventure of the day. She often dreamed of the day, it would be their kid Adora would be ranting and raving about. 

Glimmer paced around the bedroom biting her nails. The ten-minute pregnancy test took what felt like an eternity. The timer on her phone went off and she headed back to the bathroom. She paused at the door, she didn’t want to be excited. Truthfully, Glimmer thought about how terrified she was. She knew Adora would be a great mom, it was her Adora. She was so caring, patient, kind, and overflowing with all the love she could hold in her body and then some. But she was scared she wouldn’t be, could she even do this? 

Glimmer pushed her thoughts aside and shook her head. She took in a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. She peeked down at the pregnancy test staring at her. She reached out, picked up the plastic strip, and saw the small screen show her a small plus sign. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as a shaky gasp escape just in time for tears to streak down her face. She started to smile and laugh, her heart suddenly lifted in happiness and some of the anxiety weighing on her mind just a few minutes ago started to vanish. 

She ran back into the bedroom test still in hand, eager to call her wife to let her know. She began dialing Adora before stopping, deciding that this was news she desperately wanted to tell her in person. She sat on the bed still in shock and the smile on her mouth refused to dissipate. She could only think about how she would tell Adora. The ideas swirled in her head fading in and out between the vivid imagery of what the next few months of her life would entail. A recent memory struck Glimmer and she immediately knew how she would share the news with the unsuspecting woman. 

She quickly hid the test and grabbed her keys and headed out on a mission.

* * *

Glimmer had driven to the store in a daze, she found herself floating in happiness and drowning in anxiety. She walked through the store and could feel imaginary eyes on her threatening to spill her secret. She carefully made her way to the kid’s section, her mind wading in between how ecstatic she was to tell Adora and how devastated she couldn’t tell Angella. 

She remembered one of the last times Angella and she had gone to a store like this.  _ Somehow _ , Angella had led them towards the newborn section and casually brought up the subject of grandchildren. Glimmer reminisced on the memory looking back fondly:

_ “Moooom, the wedding doesn’t even have a date!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m just throwing the idea out there. You two would be fantastic parents”  _

_ “You...you really think?” _

_ “Sweetheart, you both have so much love in your hearts, how could I not?”  _ Glimmer remembered how Angella had placed a hand to her cheek, a small act of affection that she often did to her as a child. Even as an adult, she melted under her mother’s touch. She missed it and the memory made her miss her wife, even more.

She reached the newborn section of the store, her eyes scanning the array of baby clothes until they landed on the onesie Adora had cooed over weeks ago. She ran her hands over the little onesie, incredulous at just how small it was. It was a light blue with a deep purple trim, the name, and emblem of a made-up sports team, and the number twelve embroidered in the center, Adora’s number. 

The moment Adora laid her eyes on it Glimmer knew she wanted to buy for the little baby they had hoped would be joining their family:

_ “Glim, it looks like my old soccer jersey!” Adora held it up for Glimmer to see, already equipped with the biggest puppy eyes. _

_ “It even has your number!”  _

_ “Oh my god, honey we have to get it”  _

_ “My love, you know I want to but we said we wouldn’t want to buy anything until we were certain,” _

_ “You’re right, you’re right. We’ll be back here soon I just know it”  _ Adora placed a small kiss on Glimmer’s cheek that afternoon as they tore themselves away. Glimmer felt a pang of sadness leaving it behind and she knew Adora felt it too. 

But they made a promise, she knew how hard it would hurt her and Adora if they had bought even just one onesie before they had even conceived, she didn’t want to put herself through that heartbreak and she definitely couldn’t put Adora through it. 

But  _ today _ ...today was the day. She purchased the onesie, a blank card, and a beautiful bouquet of fresh-cut daffodils and headed home.

* * *

Glimmer made a small setup near the front door, in a hard-to-miss spot. She had the daffodils in a clear vase and next to them: the onesie laid down carefully next to the now decorated card. On the outside:  _ Open Me  _ and on the inside: the positive pregnancy test taped on one side and the other side: “ _ I’m gonna be married to a MILF ;)” _

After the rollercoaster of the day, Glimmer decided to relax and take a warm bath and wait for Adora to come home. She knew it was only around four and Adora wouldn’t be home for a few more hours so it was the perfect time to unwind and get ready to surprise her wife.

The lights in the bathroom were dim, a couple of candles on the sink counter were the only true light source. The bathroom filled with the scent of vanilla and lilac and there was a soft tune playing in the background. Barely audible but just loud enough to take her away. 

Maybe fifteen minutes passed or maybe two hours, time was extremely relative given her current state of relaxation. She heard the door open suddenly and keys clang on the counter, a habit Adora always had.

“Babe, I’m home! Where are you?” Adora called out to her and suddenly Glimmer tensed up with excitement knowing Adora was moments away. 

“I’m in the tub taking a bath” Glimmer echoed back. But there was no response. Complete silence bar from the soft music still playing in the background. Silence and then...hurried footsteps coming towards her.

The bathroom door swung open quickly and Adora was standing there, bewildered. Before Glimmer had a chance to speak, Adora walked straight into the bathroom and began to climb into the tub still fully clothed.

“Adora!” Glimmer giggled, “What are you doing!” She could feel Adora’s hand connect with hers under all the suds that had largely subsided now.

“We’re having a baby?” Adora’s eyes begged to hear the words come from Glimmer’s mouth. Glimmer smiled wide and tears began to fill her eyes, her plump cheeks suddenly making it hard to see through the water droplets about to fall.

“We’re having a baby.” Glimmer got out softly, trying to keep her composure. Adora took in a full breath as a large grin stretched across her face.

“We’re having a baby,” she began saying softly and her hands squeezed Glimmer, her voice boomed as she continued, “WE’RE HAVING A BABY”

Adora lifted her hands to Glimmer’s cheeks and cupped them planting endless small kisses all over the woman’s face:

“We’re,” Kiss. “Having,” Kiss. “A,” Kiss. “Baby!” Kiss

Glimmer was stuck in an endless bound of tears and giggles until Adora pulled her into a tight embrace, the emotional gravity of the moment bringing Adora to tears, she lowered her voice just louder than a whisper:

“They’re really gonna be here, we’re really gonna meet them,”

“I love you, Adora,”

“I love you too, Glimmer,”

* * *

Adora fell asleep in Glimmer’s lap that night as they lay on their bed, talking for hours about all they had to do to prepare for “The Baby.” Between how long they would wait before sharing the news with their friends, first would be Bow, Adam, and Catra of course. How they would announce they were expecting. Nurseries, color scheme, baby clothes, baby toys—all the little trivial things they hadn’t figured out. Anything important they had already spent years of late nights talking about; planning and eager to get to the day where it all became real. 

Adora had spent the last five minutes before dozing off facing Glimmer’s belly, reminiscing about their high school home economics project, a flour sack baby. But neither of them could recall the baby’s name. 

Glimmer brought her hand to her stomach and felt a flurry of emotions. As the sleep weight heavily on her eyes a singular word came to mind, “ _ Juno” _

“Adora, you still awake?” Glimmer whispered as she stroked her wife’s hair out of her face.

“Hmm” Adora rumbled 

“ _ Juno _ , I think that was it,” 

“Our little Juno? It’s perfe **—** ” Adora slurred the end of words as she nestled closer to Glimmer and completely dozed off. Glimmer was quick to follow her but not before one final thought bounced in her mind:

“ _ Juno _ , our Juno.  _ I can’t wait to meet you _ ,”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all my friends' pages and devour their content! It's all amazing! 
> 
> Athetos  
> Say_Anything  
> EtherianFrigatebird  
> Curiousscientistkae  
> CountDorku  
> Crynelium  
> VulpesUrsae  
> Heartletmage  
> LadyLazuli97
> 
> You won't regret it!:D


End file.
